When You Were Young
by Anna-Morgause
Summary: He doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but he talks like a gentleman; like you imagined when you were young. Dan/Blair One-Shot, Part of The Shuffle Project


**When You Were Young**

By Anna-Morgause

**Description: **He doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but he talks like a gentleman; like you imagined when you were young. Dan/Blair One-Shot, Part of The Shuffle Project

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

"Blair?"

A, more than slightly, drunk Blair Bass turned her head to see who had said her name. Her voice recognition abilities weren't exactly in top form at the moment. It was Dan Humphrey. God, she didn't expect to see him; not like this.

"Go away, Cabbage Patch," Blair said, turning back to her previous position, slurring her words slightly. Her liquor tolerance had obviously gone down as she got older.

"Blair, are you okay?" Dan asked, even though it was pretty obvious that the former Queen B was not okay.

"I'm just_ peachy_, Humphrey," Blair said angrily, "That's why I'm alone on a balcony getting drunk!"

"God, I was just being _nice_, Waldor-" Dan stopped himself, "Uh, I mean, Bass..." Dan blushed, embarrassed that he forgot that Blair was married. Again.

Blair sighed and looked at the New York skyline, "Don't worry, Cabbage Patch, It's gunna be 'Waldorf' again soon, anyway." Blair could almost _feel _the confused look forming on Dan's face.

"Huh?" Dan asked, dumbly

"He left me again," she said, simply, still not looking at him.

Dan, being Dan, decided to try and comfort Blair. "He might come back," he said, feeling awkward, "You never know..."

"I got the divorce papers this morning."

"Oh..."

There was an awkward silence for a while before Blair spoke again. "I keep expecting him to come and rescue me," she said.

Dan was confused again. That was the last thing Chuck Bass would do in that situation.

"Not, Chuck," the future ex-Mrs. Bass said, as if by reading Dan's mind, "Nate."

"Why Nate?" Dan asked. What did Nate have to do with anything?

"Because that's what he used to do," Blair said, finally turning to face Dan, a sad smile on her face, "But now, he's given up on me, too."

"Maybe he's just grown up," Dan said, "You can expect him to keep doing what he did when you were young."

Blair let out a small, sad laugh. Dan was right. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but Dan was right.

She wanted to stop thinking about this, all of this, so she abruptly changed the subject. "What are you doing here, Humphrey?" she asked.

"Umm, getting some fresh air?" he said, caught of guard.

"No, I mean, what are you doing here?" Blair asked, gesturing to the party going on inside, "Are you here with Serena? She didn't mention..." Blair trailed of, loosing her train-of-thought.

"Uh, no, I came with Jenny."

Blair smiled slightly, "Little J sure has made a big name for herself,"

"Yeah..." Dan agreed awkwardly.

"What am I going to do now?" Blair asked, only somewhat rhetorically, a moment later; switching gears, yet again.

"The way I look at it," Dan said, "you could do do one of two things." Blair cocked her head. "You could get over Chuck, and Nate, while your at it, and move on with your life; or you could go to either of them, both if you feel like it, and beg them to take you back. And since I'm pretty sure begging is beneath Blair Waldorf, you'll probably do the first thing."

"What if begging isn't beneath Blair Bass?"

"Then, I wish you all the luck in the world," Dan said honestly.

There was silence again, as Blair though.

"So," Dan said after a while, "Are you Blair Waldorf, or Blair Bass?"

"Waldorf," Blair said smiling.

Dan smiled, too, "Good." Even after all the crap she'd done to him others, Dan would take the old Blair over the new one any day. "Now, do you want to go back to the party and _prove _to me that you're actually Blair Waldorf?"

Blair scoffed, "Like I have to prove anything to you, Cabbage Patch." She was still smiling. "But, um... Thanks"

"Don't mention it"

"Trust me, I _won't_," Blair said, sounding like the Queen B that Dan knew, but...friendly?

Dan laughed.

"You know, Dan, you don't look a thing like Jesus," Blair said, looking into Dan's eyes, "but you're pretty good at this 'savior' thing."

Dan suddenly felt something he had never felt for Blair before. He gulped.

Blair felt the sudden urge to kiss Dan. And, since drunkenness had a tendency to mess with her inhibitions, she did. Much to both of their surprises, Dan kissed back.

They both pulled away, but quickly kissed again.

* * *

Gossip Girl here with some interesting news. (But when is my news _not_ interesting?)

B was spotted drowning her sorrows in champaign at a party her mummy was hosting for fellow designers last night. And who should come and comfort her, but Lonely Boy? Apparently our favorite Brooklynite is quite the little therapist. But real therapists get sued for doing what he did with B later that night. ;)

This could be the beginning of a beautiful, if strange, relationship. I wonder how S is going to take this.

XOXO, Gossip Girl

* * *

A/N: My first Gossip Girl fic ever, and it's a cruddy one-shot loosely based on a song


End file.
